Darjeeling The Miserable
by VioletDeath
Summary: Darjeeling oc has put an awful curse on Starfire to hate Robin, will Robin still like her even after the cruel things Starfire has said to him?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans.

You Seem To Love Him…

The Teen Titans ate breakfast at the crack of dawn. They wanted to be prepared for what might happen for the day. They ate slowly and peacefully. They talked about Slade, or Robin did. They listened as he talked about his next plan. One by one the Titans left the table to go sit down on the couch. Either to read, play video games, or just to watch the games being played.

The alarm went off and the Titans left the tower immediately. A new villain had approached them. She had long pink hair with a black and pink armor. Her name was Darjeeling. She looked at them with an evil grin. Robin ran after her and the others ran towards her too. They fought her, even though they didn't have energy left. Darjeeling kept throwing her fire water at them. Darjeeling saw Starfire help Robin get up off the ground, and immediately read Starfires' mind.

Darjeeling grabbed Starfire and held her tight. The Titans looked at Darjeeling with odd expressions. Darjeeling looked at the other Titans and grinned evilly.

"Stay back or the girl gets it!" Darjeeling hissed.

The Titans didn't know what to do and followed her orders.

She whispered into Starfire's ear, "Let me put a spell on you or you're friends will have a very painful death." The tingle of her voice made Starfire's body tickle.

Starfire knew she had no choice, she didn't know what kind of spell she would cast on her. Darjeeling disappeared in a flash with Starfire in her arms. Robin ran to where they once stood. He told the other Titans that they must find her.

Darjeeling went to her place. Starfire stayed where she was from the darkness of Darjeeling's home. Darjeeling blew water on the candles and they turned into burning flames. Potions sat on every shelf in Darjeeling's home. She motioned for Starfire to sit down on a torn chair. Darjeeling went to her pot and started mixing in some potions and yelled out a chant. Starfire didn't understand the words coming out of her mouth, but she understood the last part, "So Mote It Be!"

Darjeeling dunked a jar in the pot and took out a green drink that quickly turned into a red drink, that left a heart shaped smoke in the air the cracked in the middle. She handed it to Starfire, but Starfire refused.

"It's the least I can offer, without getting rid of all of you. Take it, or else." Darjeeling whispered loudly.

"What is this red drink?" Starfire asked.

"I saw you and that boy. I know how you feel about him." Darjeeling told her.

"What boy?" Starfire asked.

"I went inside your mind, you seem to love him. You seem to cherish him. You don't want anything to happen to him. You want him and you to bond." Darjeeling went on, ignoring Starfire's question.

Starfire then thought of Robin. What is she going to do to me? Starfire thought in her mind.

"I'm going to do something to you, you're going to say hateful things to him," Darjeeling said laughing evilly, and reading Starfire's thoughts, "But to break the spell, he must still be friends with you and he still has to like you, no matter how cruel you are. Then the curse will be broken." She giggled.

Starfire became sad, but she had to drink it, her friends were in danger if she refused.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Only Giving You Seven Days

Darjeeling watched as Starfire gulped down her potion. She grinned at Starfire with satisfaction. After Starfire gulped every last drop, she made a sour face. It was the most terrible thing she had ever tasted. Starfire looked at the grinning witch and twitched her eye several times. Darjeeling not in control of herself laughed and giggled.

"Say something nice about Robin." Darjeeling demanded.

"Robin is wonderful and he will come and get you!" Starfire said, but what really came out was, "Robin is horrible and is impolite!"

Darjeeling laughed; she couldn't wait to hear all the Titans listening to Starfire bash Robin with words. Why is she laughing? Her plan did not succeed, Starfire thought.

"Oh, but it did my dear one," Darjeeling read her thoughts, "You say nice things about him, but they come out cruel, the nicer the words the crueler they become."

"Oh no," Stafire shrieked.

"I'm giving you seven days, when midday comes on the seventh day, you belong to me."

"What will become of my friends?" Starfire asked.

"Dead," Darjeeling put her index finger by her neck and pretended to slice off her head.

Darjeeling grabbed Starfire in her arms again. They vanished leaving a flame that turned into a puddle of water where they once stood. Darjeeling left Starfire in her room, leaving a wet water stain on her carpet. Remember; don't say anything to Robin, Starfire thought. She walked out of her room heading for the living room. I've got it! If I say hateful things to Robin, then the words will come out nice, Starfire thought happily.

"Robin, you are so bad at kicking the butt, I hate it." Starfire told Robin, who was sitting on the couch, but what came out was….


	3. Chapter 3

Why Are You Acting So Strange?

"Robin, you are so bad at kicking the butt, I hate it" Starfire told Robin, but what really came out was, "Robin, you really suck at kicking the butt, I really hate it,"

Robin turned to look at her, she was smiling so wide. He gave her an angry look and walked to his room. Beast boy and Cyborg looked at Starfire with their jaws almost hitting the floor. She gave them an embarrassed smile.

"Dude, why did you say that to Robin?" Beast boy shrieked. He stared looking at Starfire for half a minute.

"What did I say?" Starfire said touching her lips with one hand, she was going to tell Cyborg and Beast boy about her curse, then she heard Darjeeling's words hit her in her mind, "_What ever you do, don't tell no one about the curse, for you shall be mine for eternity." _Darjeeling was teleporting her thoughts into Starfire's mind.

"Well, it seemed to me like you were dissing Robin." Cyborg said.

"I didn't mean what I said," Starfire explained.

Starfire ran into her room. What ever she said to Robin, she didn't mean it at all, she didn't have the foggiest of what she told Robin.

She lay on her bed, feeling helpless. For now on, she wasn't going to talk to Robin, but she had to say sorry somehow. She thought of possibilities, but couldn't find a way. She didn't want to go out of her room, she wished there was a barrier around her room. Then the door gave a knock, she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. She stayed quiet.

"Starfire, are you in there?" Robin's voice came.

She kept quiet, she looked at the door. He knocked again.

"Look, I know you're in there. Why are you acting so strange?" Robin asked her.

She looked at the door silently, only her breathing was hearable. She looked around her room, thinking of something to do. Then she had an idea, Darjeeling hadn't told her of not doing. She grabbed a pen and went to her shelf to get a note book, quickly, so Robin wouldn't leave. She wrote, _Sorry Robin for what I said, I hope for you to forgive me._ She slipped it under the door way. Robin grabbed it, and read it, to her surprise Robin stomped off.

"Fine, if that's what you think!" Robin yelled towards her door.


	4. Chapter 4

If Only You Knew

"Oh no! What was on there?" Starfire shrieked, "Oh I better not say a word to him." Starfire lay on her bed helplessly. Robin was already getting mad at her, but she wasn't doing it on purpose and Darjeeling didn't tell her about writing notes. Starfire was thinking of different possibilities to talking to Robin, but it'd probably turn out wrong and against her. She just wanted to live in her room for the rest of her life. She couldn't, Robin had to be nice to her before the week was over before she was property of Darjeeling.

"I must not talk to him, may be he'll still be my friend, without me saying ugly words to him." Starfire whispered to herself.

She walked out of the room; Robin was in the living room. He was very angry. Beast boy and Cyborg looked at her, almost angry. Starfire shrugged at them with an innocent face. Please understand friends, I did not mean what I wrote, Starfire thought.

The next day, Starfire was walking down the hall. Robin went toward her and they both had a collision, because they were both looking on the floor.

"Ah! I am so sorry, dear friend Robin!" Starfire told Robin as she picked him up. Robin looked at her furious. She said a cuss word to him. Darjeeling had told her the nicer the meaner. Starfire's eyes began to water as she remembered those words. I can not believe I said something very nice, Starfire thought. She felt as if she was on the contrary. Oh dear Robin, if only you knew, Starfire thought.

Robin was upset with Starfire, but he still had to like her. May be she's in a bad mood, but why only me, did I do something wrong? Robin tried to think. He hadn't done anything to Starfire that would make her angry with him.

Darjeeling's words came into Starfire's mind, "_Come Starfire, I shall show you all the emotion damage you have done to Robin. Just a few more days, until you are mine,_" Starfire listened carefully to her words. She flew out of the tower and out to Darjeeling's.

Darjeeling waited for her in the front of her house. Starfire landed and followed Darjeeling inside. Darjeeling blew water on all the candles making them turn into flames. Darjeeling had a potion in her hand and poured it into her cauldron. A boy's body came out with all emotions. The one emotion that stood out was anger.

"This is how mad you've gotten Robin. His depression is second." Darjeeling pointed out, "I see that you tried to do everything you could to talk to him, to interact with him. You failed so miserably and you're doing a great job," Darjeeling talked loudly.

Starfire's tears began to drip from her eyes. "Yes that is true, but why didn't you tell me that writing to him and saying mean stuff to him wouldn't work?"

"To make him hate you more, so he wouldn't like you anymore."

"If only you knew Robin." Starfire whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Fad

Starfire looked into Darjeeling's eyes; she saw blue flames dancing in her eyes. Darjeeling grabbed her, took her back to Starfire's room and told her to meet her again in two more days. The day was ending; Starfire went under her covers and fell asleep.

The next day, she had the most wonderful idea. She could tell Raven, or Beast boy, or Cyborg to tell Robin she was sorry, they would tell him and then he'd be happy with her again. She was so excited to do this. She ran into the living room, Raven sat on the couch. Starfire jumped on the couch.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said gleefully.

"What?" Raven's face was hidden in her book.

"I need you to tell Robin, I am so sorry and I didn't mean what I said at all, and I hope he forgives me."

Raven listened and then nodded at Starfire. Starfire was so pleased with herself; she knew this had to work. Raven walked out of the living room and Starfire followed. Raven approached the work out room, Starfire waited outside.

"Robin? Starfire wanted me to tell you that she is sorry and she didn't mean anything she said and she hopes that you forgive her." Raven said to Robin. Starfire listened to what Raven was saying.

"I had enough of her telling me off," Beast boy heard Robin, and he couldn't believe what Raven told him what Starfire told her to say. Robin charged out the work out room not noticing Starfire was just outside the door.

Beast boy walked toward Raven, "Do you have any idea what you said to Robin?"

"Yeah, I told him that Starfire was sorry," Raven said.

"Um, no you didn't, you said a cuss word,"

"What?" Raven looked confused; she would have known if she said the wrong thing.

Starfire rushed in, "You guys, I want to tell Robin that I am sorry and I want his forgiveness, but it seems that Darjeeling…" She remembered not to talk about her curse, or her friends would die.

"Darjeeling? You mean that girl that took you away for a little while? Ever since she took you, you've been acting wacko," Beast boy said.

Darjeeling, why didn't you tell me of such a thing? Starfire asked. She ran to her room not wanting to see any of her friends for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

I Told You

The next day she went to Darjeeling's house. Flying slowly above the city. She was upset that she couldn't get anywhere in talking to Robin. Her ideas weren't any good. She landed by Darjeeling's door and knocked a few times. Starfire kicked some pebbles off Darjeeling's trail to the door. Then she saw a blue fire figure pop up and it immediately turned into Darjeeling. Darjeeling opened the door and she led Starfire in. She turned to Starfire, "I've heard and I've seen you try to talk to Robin." Starfire could see the red water swishing like the ocean in Darjeeling's eyes.

"Yes, but you did not tell me that I could not tell someone to tell Robin my feelings," Starfire looked down at the cracked floors.

"Yes I know, it's the same reason I give you; for him to hate you more," Darjeeling smiled at her wickedly.

"Why did my friend say a cuss word to Robin?"

"I told you my dear, the nicer the crueler. You told her to say something nice to Robin, it came out cruel, but she didn't know." Darjeeling told her.

Starfire looked at the pot and the steam coming out of it. She understood that her friends weren't any good either. She knew Raven said something nice, but Beast boy heard it wrong. She hated being under this curse. She wanted to get rid of it. She couldn't be selfish and break the curse and her friends would be…dead.

"You only have four more days, did you know that my dear?" Darjeeling started. Starfire nodded, "Well dear, you better be off," and with that Darjeeling threw water at Starfire and Starfire vanished.

Starfire landed in her bedroom with a thud on her bed. She looked around her room; she hoped no one would open the door to see what happened, especially Robin. Nothing would help to talk to Robin, it always came out cruel. She got up slowly, hair trying to keep up with her head. She needed four more days. Just four, until the curse was broken, but Robin still had to like her, no matter how cruel she was.

She went out of her room and went to the bathroom, she just wanted to wash her face and get rid of Darjeeling's scent, the scent of burning fire wood. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was the nicest girl, but Darjeeling was ruining it. Starfire felt hopeless. She got out of the bathroom and went into the living room. She saw only Robin there, she quickly turned around, but he saw her, "Starfire, we need to talk,"

Starfire slowly walked to the couch where he sat. She sat down still looking at him. He looked at her kind of angry.

"What's going on with you?" Robin started.

I'm under a curse, she thought.

"Why are you being so mean to me and only _me_?" Robin asked.

Darjeeling's doing it, she thought answering more of his questions.

"Do you have anything to say?" Robin continued.

Yes, she kept thinking. She shrugged at him and shook her head. Robin got up and walked out of the room.

That went well, better than the other few times, she thought happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Nice?

The next day, Starfire lied in her bed, never to rise. The curse got on her nerves, she wanted to tell some one badly, but the consequences of it were not good. She didn't want to keep secrets from her friends, especially Robin. She was under the spell for four more days and she wanted it to end.

The whole day Starfire didn't talk to anybody, Darjeeling saw this and told Starfire to go to her house as soon as possible, she was angry that Starfire didn't talk to her friends. Raven noticed that Starfire was leaving and she began to follow her. Starfire walked in Darjeeling's house and Darjeeling was furious. Raven disappeared into the wall and she went up on the ceiling where they would see her.

Darjeeling put her hand out, she was holding a necklace. Starfire didn't look at the necklace, but instead saw fire roaming in Darjeeling's crevices in her hands.

"I said take the necklace, dear," Darjeeling demanded, "every time you don't want to talk to your friends your days will be subtracted." Starfire grabbed the necklace and put it on, "I'll be watching you in this crystal ball, if you tell your friends about your curse, and you are mine!" Raven heard, Darjeeling had put a curse on Starfire and Raven knew. Raven immediately went back to the Tower and told the others. Everyone understood, Robin understood.

Starfire walked in the house and everyone smiled at her. Starfire was confused to see everyone smiling, especially Robin. She sat down, not wanting to talk to anyone. Robin started talking to her and she didn't want to say anything, but she remembered the necklace she was wearing. Then she answered back. She had said something mean, but Robin knew that she didn't mean it. Robin was being nice and she was glad to see him not getting mad at her.

The next day, Darjeeling was most furious with Starfire. At once, Starfire flew back to Darjeeling's house on command. Darjeeling was angry to see that Robin was being nice no matter how much cruel words had been said to him by Starfire.

"How is it that he is nice to you all of a sudden?" Darjeeling strolled around her pot, "Robin? Nice? How, how?" Darjeeling thought out loud. Starfire was amazed that Robin was nice to her. She hoped that Darjeeling's curse wouldn't work after all, "Did I not do the spell right?" Darjeeling looked at her book of spells. Starfire grinned and held the necklace that stayed around her neck.

Darjeeling shooed Starfire outside for her to leave, while Darjeeling tried to see what had happened. Starfire flew home and she was happy, she thought that Darjeeling's spell hadn't worked, but Starfire didn't know that the Titans knew.


End file.
